Severus
by Onyx Feloric
Summary: This was the one thing the Dark Lord always feared...a contender. VampireHarry/Severus,manxman love, blood play
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter, however, Harry's transformation is my own...my precious...Couldn't resist!

A/N: Hey all! This is one of my favorite fics and I hope you enjoy it. Just so you are aware, if you've read any of my other works, I tend to keep my version of Harry generally the same, so don't be surprised, however, I hope you can find the subtle differences his character takes during different circumstances. You will also notice that I like the idea of Harry taking a darker turn in personality than in the books, so be prepared for some powerful, ass-kicking, Harry Potter goodness. As well, there is a lot of my own dabbles in here, so have fun and enjoy the fic!

P.S. There is a manXman action scene and there will some hot, vampiric love going on...Enjoy!

Sincerely,

Onyx Feloric.

* * *

Severus Snape watched as Potter deftly mixed an advanced potion that he would entrust to very few, but since his return he had expressed an amazing knowledge in the skill. So much that he couldn't not let him do the potion, but it wasn't just his skills in Potions that had improved. His own self-image as well as his confidence had completely changed. Of course one could still see the insufferable Gryffindor in him, but his new self was very much Slytherin, down to the core it seemed. He wasn't sure what had changed, but he just wasn't the same Golden Gryffindor anymore.

Potter's body had changed during the summer from a slim, malnourished child to a toned, muscular man and he had learned how to flaunt it perfectly. His taste in clothes had changed and he now wore fitted robs that hung open in the front along with tailored school attire. Pitch black hair fell down to just below his ears in a shaggy, dare he say it, "'just shagged" mess with a single killing curse green stripe on the left side of his bangs, which covered his lightning bolt scar. His ears were pierced twice on both lobes and thrice on both uppers with silver studs and loops. Under the left corner of bottom lip a tiny silver stud drew the eye. When he spoke Severus could barely make out the silver stud running through the flesh of his tongue.

Severus was curious. Along with these physical changes his personality had changed as well. He had no fear of his Slytherin school mates, but he didn't just write them off completely. Potter had a cunning way of keeping his eye on those he didn't trust. From his point as instructor, he could clearly see the way he listened and watched, gathering information that could be of use later. He wasn't afraid of showing what he knew, but he was hiding something as well.

There was this aura around him that made Snape want to taste it and that was odd. Severus was well aware that he was, in a way, attracted to those with power, as he had been with the Dark Lord, but there was no proof that he could see. Oh, the fact that he was excelling in Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, as well as Potions, was proof enough, but he wanted to _see _it. He had a feeling that while Potter was keeping it a secret from him, then perhaps even Dumbledore was in the dark. Maybe he should speak of these…oddities.

* * *

"Come in, Severus. What brings you to my study?" Albus Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as usual and sometimes Snape just wanted to know why they did that.

He sat down, scowl firmly in place. "I want to discuss Potter." He watched as Albus' eyes dimmed slightly. He raised an eyebrow. "Sir?"

Albus sighed heavily and for once showed his age. "Severus, my boy, life will always continue on even after we're gone and the next generation will eventually take total control. The problem therein lies in the fact that we are not yet gone. I'm afraid we will see what happens sooner than even I would have expected and we will have no say in how it occurs."

Severus was confused. "What are you saying?"

Albus sighed again and opened an old book. "You came here to discuss Mr. Potter, Severus, and I can perhaps answer some of your questions."

Severus folded his arms: so his assumption about Albus being in the dark weren't unfounded. Silly Gryffindor. "What happened to him this summer? What's changed?"

Albus frowned. "I don't know the precise details as Mr. Potter has not deemed it in my interest to know, however, he informed me that he had a bit of a revelation and made some powerful new allies. I do not, once again, know precisely who they are."

Snape scowled. "Not deemed it in your interest? Potter thinks he's above you?"

The Headmaster held up a hand, giving a light exasperated chuckle. "I doubt that is the case, but there is nothing I can do about it. His magic has grown exponentially since he turned seventeen through gaining his inheritance and the titles of Lord Potter and Lord Black; Sirius leaving him the title. However, as to his new physical appearance, I have no ideas. There _was _rumor of rogue young man killing stray Death Eaters, but he was claimed to be vampiric."

"Vampiric? You don't think Potter…"

Albus shrugged his shoulders wearily. "It's entirely possible. From accounts witnesses said he had black hair and strange eyes that none could seem to recall the color, but they were bright and unique. He was also seen with a sword, but no one got close enough to identify any markings. I don't want to believe it, but it is a possibility. I also think that I should bring this to your attention, but if this leaks out we could be in grave danger of losing."

Severus swallowed slightly. He knew his true loyalties lay with the wise man in front of him and it made him proud to think that after everything the man still trusted him. He nodded. "A centaur seer came to me with a true prophecy that had been found in their oldest archives. It says: _The Darkness may only hold to it One Power at One Time. There will be a Time, however, when this is shattered with the Reflective light of a Bolt cast onto the New Darkness, not destroying the Old. One must die for the Other to Succeed it's Post as the Power of Darkness_."

Severus let the words run through his head again and as the words formed conclusions, his eyes widened. "Potter is the new Dark Lord?"

Albus nodded his head solemnly. They sat in silence a moment, both contemplating the meaning of that. "I believe so, my boy, and I believe that Mr. Potter may know it as well and-"

"May know what?" Potter's silky voice slid to them and both men jumped. Severus frowned upon seeing the boy in the office. He had not been given the password to the office, nor invited, but there he stood in all his glory. In fact, he didn't look like the Potter every one knew.

His arms were crossed over his chest in a relaxed gesture that exuded confidence, skill, and deadly grace; something a boy his age shouldn't posses. His killing curse eyes watched their every move in an almost predatory way that reminded Snape of a great cat. His sculpted chest was encased in a tight black ¾ sleeve shirt with a fitted black dragonhide vest over top. Tight black dragonhide pants flared out gently at the knee down to black dragonhide boots. A sword rested in its sheath at his hip, connected to the black belt at his waist. His wand was nowhere in sight.

Dumbledore recovered from shock quickly and let out a tight smile. "Ah, Mr. Potter, what brings you to my office unannounced."

Potter smirked lightly, a friendly one that Snape easily recognized. "For a bit of a conversation, but I don't think that's really what you want to know, is it?" He approached and sat down gracefully in a chair, close to Snape's. "If you were wondering, which I know you both are, I came in through the walls."

Albus frowned. "How?"

"A simple spell. _Spectralis Tolas._"

Severus paled slightly. "That's a Dark spell, boy."

Potter raised an eyebrow. "I am perfectly aware of that." He looked at Albus with an amused expression on his face. "After I gained my inheritance I found that I was quite able to do Dark Magic with little to no tax on my energy or body. I found this quite interesting and did some research on my family background." Severus listened carefully, knowing the boy was revealing some of his perhaps many secrets. "I found that I have a total of five manors, Godric's Hollow, as well as four vaults under the title of Lord Potter. I also own the Black fortune as well as all properties not bequeathed to Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix LeStrange. While going through all the vaults I happened upon a book that contained my complete lineage down to the very first of my family: Magnus, Merlin's twin brother."

Albus paled as well as Severus. "Magnus?"

Potter chuckled, the sound sensual. "I know. I had the same reaction, but it made sense. You see, Magnus had an affair with a pureblood witch and cast a spell that ensured that the full extent of his powers would be passed down his line, but it could only be fully awakened by unique circumstances to his heir. Until then, it would remain relatively dormant until the conditions were met, however, our line could cast Dark spells relatively easily. Once the Dark Arts fell under criticism our line hid the ability and well. No one knew that James Potter was a highly skilled dark wizard, however he was no Death Eater."

Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing. James Potter was in reality a dark wizard! In Gryffindor no less! Potter laid his head on a hand and leaned his elbow on the chair. Albus frowned. "So, what are these conditions that awaken his gifts?"

Potter smirked. "Simple really. Despite what the history books say, Magnus was more of a scholar than most thought. He believed that no line divided Light and Dark magic, just what one choose to do with them, but more than that, he believed in knowledge. It is well known that Magnus went insane before the end, but it wasn't caused by the Dark Arts, but the burden of his knowledge. Merlin, unlike his brother, feared the knowledge and lengths to which magic could go and cut off ties with Magnus, leaving him alone."

Severus snarled. "What does this little history lesson have to do with the conditions?"

Potter sent a glare that could rival the Dark Lord's. "With their bond as twins magically cut by Merlin, Magnus needed a companion to replace the empty part of his soul. On his travels he came across many creatures, both Dark and Light, but one caught him off guard: a Vampire."

Dumbledore put a hand to beard trying to piece together the clues Harry apparently gave. "I don't understand. What does this have to do with the conditions?"

"It is believed by some, including myself, that this Vampire, Lucifer, was his lover. Before he died, Lucifer offered him life instead of death, but despite his own madness, Magnus knew he would be a greater evil then ever before. Instead, he asked Lucifer to help him complete the spell that could pass down all his power to the next generation and he did. It is unclear as to whether Lucifer followed him into death, but he disappeared from the world and hasn't been seen since." Potter let an amused smile slide onto his face. "The conditions to activate those dormant powers lies in the darkness itself." Potter grinned and both men paled at the sight of extremely sharp and prominent canines.

Albus frowned. "Vampirism."

Potter shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Any creature of dark origin really, but I think vampirism is more appropriate. You see, the normal human body cannot stand such magical pressure and just simple knowledge of magic creates pressure, but a mutated body, so to speak, has more facets to store that knowledge. In the end, Magnus' body wasn't able to handle the stress of such knowledge and power, driving him insane, but he didn't realize it until it was too late. Eventually his body would have broken down as well under the strain."

Severus couldn't believe that the boy was a vampire. He did, however, want to know how he was surviving. "So, you're a vampire. How are you keeping your…health?"

Potter smirked. "Blood is not something that is hard to come by, but I will assure you both that I do not kill the innocent. I have a few willing donors that I can get access to, but I prefer to hunt those loyal to Tom Riddle. Then I can drain them fully and in the process get rid of a few Death Eaters."

Albus couldn't believe what he was hearing. "When did this happen Harry? Who turned you?"

Potter's body was relaxed. "One month ago, a week or so after my birthday. I befriended a vampire by the name of Abel after Sirius fell threw the veil. I was depressed and I was going to be his next meal." At this Potter chuckled. "Luckily, he found me more appetizing as a companion rather than a meal. We became fast friends and kept each other's company as often as possible. He introduced me to the vampire world and told me about his vampirism. After finding out about my…gifts, I asked him to turn me."

Severus idly wondered whether or not he was dreaming. "Then I assume your new allies come from one of the Covens?"

Potter cast a sly glance at his Potions professor. "Precisely. You see, Abel is an ancient vampire that was turned by Lucifer making him a high ranked Vampire. As his Fledgling I get certain privileges and honors in the Vampiric world. However, I did not just earn my allies by Abel, but as a powerful Vampire."

"What rank?" Severus was curious.

"Master."

"That quick?"

Potter smirked. "More or less, but the point isn't how I got my rank, but that I have a Coven waiting for my orders." His smirk fell and his face turned serious. "Over the summer I spent my time training and doing reconnaissance work. I know many of the local Death Eater hangouts and meeting points, but as of yet, I don't know where Tom is hiding. However, I do plan on finding out soon enough."

Dumbledore frowned. "It seems you've been doing quite a bit of thinking over the summer, Harry."

Potter rolled his eyes. "Do you really think that I turned myself into a vampire _just _to sit around and wait for you and the Order to train me? I don't think so. I've sat by and watched too many innocents die because _you_ won't go on the offensive. It's time for a different tactic." Potter stood up and with agile steps began pacing in front of them. "Tom's power lies not in the magnitude of his magic, but in his offensive tendencies. He's random and predicting his moves is a very tricky matter. With such a number of weapons at his disposal he doesn't need to concern himself with conserving. He has those of his inner circle to stay by his side and keep him safe, while his lesser members are essentially sacrificial lambs. Tom needs to be put on the defensive. Right now this randomness is spawning the fear he needs to keep him ahead of the game and us on the defensive.

"If we put him on the defensive then he'll be forced to make hasty decisions and we can exploit the mistakes he will make. Tom's never been patient, especially after losing to a pathetic half-blood like me and having to take a defensive stand will enrage him into making vital mistakes."

Severus was in awe of his deductions and wondered why they hadn't assumed the same thing before. The Dark Lord had tendencies to make mistakes. When he was revived and gave Potter back his wand, such a mistake had perhaps cost him the entire war. He wanted to explore the boy's theory further. "What do you plan to do then?"

"I'm going after low level Death Eaters when Abel and I go out and destroying them under my alias. Tom won't even know it's my doing. I've also ordered members of the Coven to infiltrate the ranks, not going to high. Tom could get suspicious and be on to my plans. Tom's been trying to get the Covens on his side, but some have refused and make light sport of killing any Death Eater that roams near. He won't suspect its my doing." At that Harry chuckled, but his face fell as he turned to Albus. He walked straight to the desk and leaned his weight on it, baring his long fangs. "I am going to win this war, Albus. I will do anything it takes to destroy that sorry excuse for a human being, even if it means resorting to Dark Magic to do it."

Severus paled at the sight. Potter had become what the Dark Lord had always feared: a contender. The Potions professor saw the man who the world had deemed one of the most powerful tremble in front of the Boy Who Lived. Such a threat had shaken the old man to the core. Hell, it shook even him. He wondered what the boy had already done. But, Potter wasn't done with them.

"I don't want to make an enemy of you, Albus, but I won't hesitate to do that. I command a force that will tear Tom Riddle apart, but I still need help. Give me access to the Order's resources or control." The boy was blunt.

Albus sighed heavily and watched as the boy retreated, sitting next to his Potions Master. "You really give me no choice, Harry, but I will cooperate. The Order is still mine, but I will keep you informed."

"I don't want things after they happen, Albus. I want them as soon as you get them. I will find out if I don't receive the information. Do not forget that." The boy frowned. "Darkness is something that I thought I would never need, but I find that things have changed." He looked up, Avada eyes almost glowing. "I know of the prophecy, Albus."

Severus didn't know whether he should be there or not. "I'll go."

"No, Severus. Stay. This concerns you perhaps more than anyone." Potter held up a hand, gesturing for him to sit. "I have a spy in the Ministry of Magic that has managed to get close to those working around Tom's case. There is a Dark spell that can effectively immobilize all Death Eaters after Tom's death."

Severus paled. "What?"

"Once Tom is dead they can use his body and the Dark Mark to trace and simultaneously stun all those who possess it. I fear that the Ministry will use the confusion to their advantage and use it. I don't want you to get caught in that trap, Severus. I know where your loyalties lie and I'm offering a trump against it if your willing?"

His eyes looked straight at him and in that moment, Severus felt all hatred of the boy vanish. James Potter no longer stood before him. "What is this trump?"

The boy smiled slightly, clearly relieved. "A counter mark that I can remove at anytime, nor will the Dark Lord notice. It also eliminates the pain that is caused when he summons you, but you would still know. Essentially it is my mark as a Dark Lord." He paused. "Are you interested?"

Severus felt a certain hope run through his veins, but allowed his more practical side to reign. "Is it proven?"

Potter smirked. "A few of the Coven who have gained the Dark Mark have it and have yet to be discovered if that eases you. But if its worth anything, I'd stake my soul on its effectiveness."

Severus had no words. Sure his mother had been his friend, but Potter was willing to give up his soul if it didn't work. Sure he knew it probably would, but the genuine truth was there. The Potions Master sighed. "Do what you will, Potter."

Potter smiled and stood. "Roll up your sleeve." The man did as requested and watched as Potter knelt on one knee before him, his fingers fearlessly gripping his arm, gentle but firm. "It might cause a slight sting, but nothing compared to this one, I assure you." Severus watched as the boy gathered his magic and Avada eyes glowed. He moved black painted fingers over the Mark and Severus felt a curious sensation of a feather being run over his skin. A dagger appeared in the air by his hand. The two professors watched as the blade moved on it's own, positioning the blade over the center of Potter's hand. Before the two could blink the blade plunged through the boy's hand and barely pricked Severus' skin.

Their blood mixed and Severus felt a wave of heat and cold wash over him. He closed his eyes to fight off the sensation. A soft touch on his cheek brought him back to the world. Harry's fingers were tentative on his face, pulling him back to reality. Since when had it become Harry? The boy smiled, fangs displayed. "Good. It is done." He let go of the man's arm and Severus' eyes widened at what he saw.

A coiled black asp reared it's head up, green eyes glowing along with the green lightning bolt; the same color as Harry's eyes. Before he could admire it more, the mark hissed softly, wrapping itself around the Dark Mark and slowly disappeared deep into his skin, unseen by all save the Savior's eyes. Severus looked back just in time to watch the boy pull the dagger from his hand, the blade disappearing, and the wound slowly healing itself. "One of the perks of vampirism." He sat down, a little wobbly on his feet. The Potions Master had a strange urge to help him.

He growled slightly. "Why the hell do I want to call you Harry and have this urge to help you?"

Harry sighed. "This mark is a blood mark that protects you from the other. Since your Mark is skin deep, mine had to be deeper. That is just a side-effect of such a mark. Blood marks were originally used to mark spouses, but I tweaked it-of course tested it many times-and gained this. That feeling is something that can't be avoided, but it should wear off in a few days." The boy's head swayed lightly and green eyes hazed. "Shit…"

Albus put up his guard. "What's wrong?"

Harry hissed lightly. "Blood lust. I need to go." He stood up only to topple forward, being partially caught by Albus and the desk. His teeth were grit together. "Fuck…"

Severus couldn't help the worry felt and, while he knew he could resist it, this was no such time to be stubborn. "Drink from me, Har-Potter and don't argue."

The boy made no protest, which momentarily startled the man, but he pushed it aside: it wouldn't be the first time he was bitten by a vampire. Once the boy touched his robes, Severus felt the sensation of side-along apparation and stumbled at the landing, feeling a pair of strong arms keeping him upright but offering no other consolation. He blinked and black eyes took in the sights of a chamber he'd never seen.

* * *

The room was huge and made completely of stone. A small pool of clear water sat under a stone face of Salazar Slytherin, his face menacing to look upon. Torches warmed up the room to a tolerable temperature. Looking down on the floor, he saw dark crimson stains along with scorch marks from what looked like fire. He felt the hands leave him and step aside. He looked over.

Harry had his arms crossed and his body looked relaxed but he could see slight clenching of his jaw as he fought off the blood lust. "Where are we?" Severus was curious, despite the impending blood-letting.

Harry smirked. "The Chamber of Secrets." Severus' jaw dropped. He couldn't believe he was standing in the creation of his House's Founder. "I come down here when I need to get away from everything. It's a peaceful and comforting place when you don't have demonic diaries and basilisks trying to kill you." At that he chuckled. "Besides, I can practice my magic down here without anyone knowing." He swayed a bit before catching himself.

Severus sighed. "Why did you bring me here?"

Harry motioned for him to follow. "Since you readily seemed willing, I assume you've been bitten before. I didn't think you'd want Albus watching that." He shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, I figured you might like to see this place eventually. You are Head of Slytherin after all."

Severus nodded his head and followed the raven. As they walked he took the opportunity to observe the boy close up. His walk was more confident and defined, almost in a predatory way that he would never associate with a Gryffindor. He also noticed the muscular physique and had a momentary spike of lust hit him. He squashed it, fully realizing that being bitten by a vampire was often a very pleasurable thing. Now he wondered why he had volunteered, hoping it wasn't the Mark's doing.

Ahead of him Harry stopped and Severus nearly ran into him. A soft, seductive hissing came from his student and Severus shivered. He knew the boy could speak Parsletongue and the Dark Lord knew it as well. He often found it repulsive when the dark man spoke it, but Harry made it sound sinfully delightful. As the whisper died away a wall slide open and he followed the boy inside. What he met astounded him.

A roaring fire heated the surprisingly welcoming room. Floor to ceiling books shelves surrounded the entirety of the room, with various torches providing the lighting. A large worn desk stood in one corner covered in books, quills, ink, an odd-looking goblet, and a stained dagger. Swords were mounted on the walls along with shields, lances, and bows. He never knew Salazar was such a swordsman and wondered if they were Harry's.

"Most of them were Salazar's, save for the Gryffindor Sword, of course, and a few of my own weapons." He apparently knew what he was thinking.

(WARNING:VAMPIRE LOVE SCENE)

Severus rolled his eyes and slowly approached the boy, no man, leaning against the sturdy desk. "I see. So you've picked up swordplay then?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, his arms still crossed in front of him. "A wand can only do so much. It's smart to have use of something the enemy won't suspect." There was a slight purr in his voice which hadn't been there before. The boy was playing with him: a natural Vampire tactic.

Severus couldn't help but play back. It'd been a while since he'd had any interaction with a vampire and it was something he almost missed. They were cunning and sly, something a Slytherin took great pride in and Harry was no exception. Though his body was relaxed, his eyes followed every move he made with great precision. Severus knew that the man could bleed him dry if he chose. It was a good thing to be on a vampire's good side: they were hell if you weren't. No doubt the Dark Lord was figuring that out right now. "How?" His own voice was softer than normal as he stopped right in front of the boy, which he now realized was just a hairs breadth taller than himself.

Harry uncrossed his arms, placing his palms on the desk, opening himself up for invitation. "It would probably surprise Tom if I suddenly show up with the Sword of Gryffindor so much he might forget that I do have magic. Consider it a means of distraction." His own Avada eyes watched as his fingers danced up Severus' left arm.

The Potions Master couldn't help the shiver that slid through him. In all of his days he would never have thought he'd end up in this situation with a student (though he was going to be graduating that year), let alone the Savior of the wizarding world. "Distraction?" His fingers had reached his neck and briefly stroked the pulsing vein.

The man stood up fully and, with steady fingers, undid the lace holding the professors cloak on. Severus waited for a soft thud, but heard the soft rustling of fabric being magically folded and placed on a spare chair. "Precisely. Tom has always underestimated me, from the time I was born really, and this will be no different…especially because of my new…condition."

Confident fingers found the hidden buttons on the man's shirt and slowly undid them as well, taking time to tease. Severus couldn't believe the lust he could feel. He'd done this with a vampire before, but this was totally different. The boy hadn't even done anything! "Indeed. A flaw on his part."

Harry nodded amusedly. "Completely." The last button came undone, but he didn't pull it off. Sure arms slid around his waist, pulling him flush against the vampire's toned body. Hard flesh connected with hard flesh and the Potions professor gasped, not noticing the quick inhale from the vampire. At that moment, Severus felt slightly embarrassed. He wasn't young anymore and exposure to the harsh world had taken its toll on his body. A finger lifted his chin slightly.

"Think no such thoughts." Harry's lips met those of the Potions Master and the man let go in the form of a slow passionate kiss. Harry had done this before and had perfected the technique down. At first it was just a touch of lips, but Severus felt the boy's tongue swipe his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he didn't hesitate to grant.

His warm tongue mapped out his mouth and Severus let the boy have complete control over the kiss. He moaned as their tongues danced, Harry's drawing his out to play and pulling it into his own mouth. Flesh met sharp fang and the red elixir Harry sought was given to him. The boy sucked on his tongue, drawing out the last drop before he pulled away. Severus' breathing was harsh and he hissed in pleasure as he felt the boy kissing down his neck, paying particular homage to the pulsing vein that was his jugular. He wondered if the boy would bite now or wait, but soon he felt him move to the other side.

"Shit…" Severus swore as the boy found a sweet spot under his ear. He attacked it with relish and the Potions Master didn't even realize he was being slowly waltzed back through a door and near a bed. Suddenly Severus' knees hit the side of the bed and he fell back onto the black sheets. His shirt fell completely open, exposing his pale, scarred, and, surprisingly to most, sculpted chest, one knee bent; the other lay flush on the bed. He looked up at the vampire and his breath caught in his throat.

Harry stood at the end of the bed, his black hair covering his eyes, head bent forward. Severus watched as the fabric of his shirt literally melted off his body, the fabric disappearing onto the floor. Washboard abs and defined muscles combined with a lean, lithe body made him look like some Adonis. His pale skin looked ethereal in the light of a few floating candles. Severus knew of the few visible piercings the boy had but almost gasped at the silver studs pierced through both nipples and the snake dangling provocatively from his belly button. What muggles would describe as a tramp stamp sat engraved across his lower stomach disappearing below his pant line, which hung extremely low, showing a small hint of black boxers. A scar sat right over his heart.

Severus slid backwards, a natural reaction when a predator was approaching, as Harry leaned onto the bed. His head tilted up and the professor gasped as glowing Avada eyes edged with the blood red of blood lust looked at him. Those were the eyes of a predator and Severus realized then that there was no turning back. Not that he had any thought to do so, but the blood lust was getting stronger in the boy and nothing would stop a vampire once he'd picked his prey.

His head gently hit the head board and in an instant all but his boxers were gone from his body and Harry's. The vampire stopped his advance as he came directly over his boxers. With his tinted eyes staring into Severus' own, he kissed the inside of his pale thigh. Severus' breath hitched as the vampire nipped and alternately kissed skin till a fang sliced open flesh. The Potions Master was a slight masochist, he knew that, but he wasn't ready for the stinging pleasure and his head yanked back into the head board. A gentle lapping tongue made him look back and he watched in fascination as the boy's tongue lapped at the red elixir. Avada eyes looking through lowered lashes at the tiny cut. With a final swipe of his pierced tongue, Snape watched as the cut healed.

Harry's body slid up his professors, licking and nipping all the way until they were a hair's breadth away from each others' lips. The Savior smirked and took control of their kiss, leaving Severus nigh breathless by the time the boy slid back down his chin and onto his chest. His tongue swirled over his tight nipples, a fang piercing flesh. Severus' body arched into the touch as the boy sucked on blood. He moved down, the biting becoming more frequent. He felt hot breath ghost over his erection and watched just as the only material separating him from his vampire disappeared.

Potter smirked, fangs bared, and licked him base to tip. Severus moaned as the boy played with him. Before he could even think, the boy swallowed him whole, fangs and steel white hot against his dick. He gasped as he released inside the boy's hot mouth. Potter swallowed every drop and sat up. Severus looked up with hazy eyes and watched as the boy slid up to his mouth. They kissed, but before their lips Potter's tongue wiped up the small trail running out the corner of his own mouth.

Severus moaned as he tasted himself in Harry. So lost in the kiss, the Potions Master didn't notice the fingers sliding down to his entry till he felt a slick finger circling his puckered hole. He gasped into the kiss as Potter pushed the slick digit inside him. God! It had been a while since he'd been touched so intimately and Potter knew it. As two fingers began stretching him, he moaned and unconsciously pushed back on the fingers, trying to push them deeper.

A third finger entered him and he hissed in masochistic pleasure then nigh screamed as those wonderful fingers hit a bundle of nerves deep inside him. "Fuck…" Potter's fingers thrust a few more times before Severus moaned at their loss, but his annoyance was quickly forgotten when something much larger than three fingers swiftly entered in one cruel, painfully pleasurable stroke. "Fuck!" The pain sent shocks throughout his entire system and his brain momentarily took a vacation as the boy stopped moving, firmly and fully inside him.

For a moment Severus wondered where he was and gasped as he tried to move. Taking that as a sign to move, Potter pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in. The pace was grueling. The brat switched from hard and fast, bringing him close to the brink before slowing down, prolonging his release. He growled and looked up, his breath hitching. Potter eyes were completely blood red, no sign of pupil or Avada green inside. An evil smirk lit his features as he pulled nigh all out then with all his strength slammed back into him, striking his nerve with supernatural precision. He slammed his head back against the headboard as the pleasure that shot through him.

Severus had never felt anything so mind blowing that hadn't caused him to release and barely registered the fact that his head was being turned to the right. He felt hot breath panting over his neck and moaned as hot tongue and white-hot steel licked his jugular. Potter slammed in one last time. Simultaneously sharp white fangs pierced the skin and Severus screamed his release. His come splattered across Potter's stomach and he rode out his orgasm, a second jolt hitting him as Potter's scorching load hit his abused prostate. He vaguely felt white-hot fangs moving inside his flesh as his lifeblood was sucked out of him.

Potter didn't suck quickly like most vampires were known too, but took his time. Potter took his time, savoring each drop, leaving the victim conscious to feel the pleasure. Each long pull of his blood sent these little jolts of pleasure throughout his body. For a few minutes he lay their in idle thought, just thinking about his life. Life as a double agent wasn't the most secure of professions and at times he'd even questioned his own loyalties, but laying here, under Potter-having been thoroughly fucked by said name-he was completely for the light. Eventually the Dark Lord, no, V-Vol-Voldemort would find out and he would have to disappear.

A particularly pleasurable pull on his blood brought him from his momentary musing and thrust him into the real world. Potter was still attached to his neck and he realized he was starting to feel drowsy, but despite this he felt completely at ease. Even though Potter was a vampire and was at one point in the throes of blood lust, he still had a firm hold on his senses. The sucking stopped and he felt Potter's fangs slowly pull from his neck. He winced as they caught skin, but a warm tongue lapped at the wounds, slowly healing the tears from the inside out. Severus found that there was basically no feeling in his body, only enough to move his head and facial features. The boy sat up, still straddled across his waist. Severus saw a small trail of blood falling out the left corner of his mouth, the silver ball there coated in crimson. Potter's finger caught it up and he brought it to his lips, his tongue licking it clean. His tongue slid over to his ring and wiped the crimson away.

His Avada eyes were back and glowing with recovered power; blood streaked throughout them. Severus felt his eyes dropping unbidden by him, but he couldn't help the pull that came over him. He'd never been fucked so thoroughly in his life and he felt strangely more satisfied than he'd been in years. Gentle fingertips lifted his chin up and he looked onto the boy's face. There was a soft smile on his lips, fangs hidden away. He leaned forward and softly kissed the Potions Master on the lips.

For a moment Severus didn't know what to think. No vampire had done the things this boy had. There was normally a certain degree of boundary between vampire and donor, to show there were no "feelings" involved, but Potter broke every rule. Severus felt himself being drawn into the kiss and relished in the trust that he felt from the boy. The last thing he saw before his weariness took control was Potter's content face.

* * *

Severus' eyes opened and he had to blink a few times to get his bearings. He tested his limbs and pulled himself up against the headboard. His fingers touched his neck and he sighed lightly at the satiated feeling in his body. Sometime in the night, the black sheet had been pulled up to his waist and he was glad he wasn't completely exposed to the air. The bed moved and he looked to his left. His breath caught.

Potter lay on his stomach, the black sheet pulled down to his low back. A long chain was engraved into skin down his spine, the top of the chain seemingly boring itself into skin, drops of black blood caught as they fell. Around the realistic chain, a black Egyptian Asp wound it's way up the chain, barbed wire piercing its flesh, but there wasn't a look of pain in its eyes: it was satisfaction and cunning. A six-inch looking wound was engraved down each shoulder blade showing inked bone and flesh.

Severus couldn't help but let his fingers run over the closest shoulder blade to him. It looked so real, he had to reach out and see if it was. Potter shifted slightly under his touch and Severus looked down to see glowing Avada eyes tinged with red looking back up at him through midnight black hair. His fingers twitched and he wondered if he crossed some invisible barrier. "Go ahead." The boy's voice was soft and non-threatening.

Severus thought a moment and once again his fingers touched the warm flesh of the predator. As he stroked skin, he heard a soft purring noise coming from the man beside him. He stopped in surprise. A low playful growl met his ear. "Don't tease."

Severus let a small smile grace his features and continued his petting. Potter started purring again and Severus switched shoulder blades, the raven pulling himself closer to ease his reach. For long minutes they sat together, the Potions Master stroking flesh and the vampire reveling in the relaxing touch. Severus' fingers slid down the boy's spine and he shivered. The professor chuckled. "Problem?"

Before he could defend himself he found himself underneath a strong body, arms pinned above his head. He looked up into blood-edged eyes and watched as fangs showed with a smirk. Potter leaned down and a hot tongue licked at the man's neck, his arms still pinning the professor's. Severus gasped as the boy sucked on his rapidly quickening pulse. He felt his member stirring to life and almost laughed at himself.

Suddenly sharp fangs sunk down onto the right side of his neck and he moaned softly. Unlike the time before, each pull on his blood felt like someone thrusting inside him. He knew that it wasn't so, but he couldn't help but release under the sheets as Potter pulled his lips away. Catching his breath he watched as he sat up again and licked at the small trail of blood falling down the corner of his mouth. A spot of blood hit his chest and the boy took a finger and cleared away before licking it clean.

Severus sighed softly and his rested his eyes a moment. He felt warm hands running down his chest, the fingers soft and soothing, easing away the tension. They moved up to his shoulders and rolled them until they were relaxed. "You're tense." His voice was low and sensual as he spoke, the drawl perfectly cultured.

The man shrugged nonchalantly. "That's what happens when you live like I do." Without time to prepare the man found himself on his stomach, the boy's fingers working wonders on his muscles. He swore he could feel magic flowing into him.

"When I kill him you won't have to worry about it anymore." He sounded so sure for a seventeen year old boy.

Severus turned his head back and motioned for the boy to move. After having done so, Severus turned onto his side, his arm holding his head up. "What makes you so confident that you'll destroy him?"

The boy frowned lightly and sat cross legged before him-sometime he had put on baggy black sleeping pants. "I'm not going to wait for Tom to make a move, Severus. I'm going to meet him head on without fear. Unlike some, I do not fear him." The boy's eyes glazed over lightly, still streaked with red. "He is nothing like me. I am Darkness Incarnate, where he is only using one of its gifts. He may hold a piece of the Power, but I can wield it all."

Severus shivered at the tone of his voice. It was cold, but sensual and completely honest. Darkness Incarnate was a strange phrase to use. According to Merlin there was a magic so feral and ancient that even he feared. In fact, the only one ever to use it completely was Magnus: Potter's ancestor. "What do you mean?" He spoke softly, afraid to break the trance the young vampire seemed to be in.

"_The Shadow is my Soul. The Light my Enemy, but trusted Ally in the War Between the Darkness. Two Forces shall meet in the Night, when the Moon no longer shines and the Stars have Fallen. I am of the Fallen Warriors of Light, embracing the Darkness within. Death shall not touch me, yet I shall wield it like a Blade. Follow not the One with the Skulled Mark, but bow down to the Bladed Hero._" Potter gave a smile that made one wonder what secret he knew. "I will kill him. It is as simple as that." The boy turned his glowing eyes back onto the professor. He crawled forward and pushed the man onto his back, straddling his waist, but there was no lust in his eyes.

The vampire grabbed a wrist and brought it to his lips, leaving a feather-light kiss on the inside. The boy's fangs appeared and he bit down slowly. Severus' back arched slightly as he hissed in pleasure. Potter sucked delicately on the man's fragile wrist and with a swipe of his tongue healed the wound. Laying it back on the bed, he helped sit the man up and scooted up till their chests were touching. The boy held up his own hand and before Severus' eyes the boy's nails lengthened. The long black nail came to his neck and split pale flesh. As the small stream of blood began to slide down the wound, Potter leaned forward, his mouth by the man's ear. "Drink."

"But-"

"You will not be turned, Severus." He placed a soft kiss on the man's neck. "Trust me."

That phrase was one that he hated. If he turned away, he would belittle the mark that will perhaps save his life, whereas he was staking his future, if he had one, on his answer. He swallowed and leaned forward. He'd never drunk the blood of a vampire before and waited for the repulsing taste, but as soon as the red elixir touched his tongue, he couldn't believe the taste. It wasn't sour, but intoxicatingly sweet and sinful. He swallowed and felt the blood grow hot as it slid down his throat. After a few more pulls, he pulled back with a gasp.

He felt his body heat rapidly for moment before cooling. When he opened his eyes, not realizing he'd closed them, he looked up at a smiling Savior. He got off the man and waved a hand over him. Severus felt soft material sliding over his legs and pulled off the blanket to find long black silk pants covering him. He raised an eyebrow. The boy chuckled. "Come." He held out his hand for Severus to take. He didn't hesitate to take it.

The boy led him over to a mirror, stepping aside and behind him. Severus looked in the mirror and gasped. His body was seemingly whole once again. His flesh still had it's scars but they seemed more like a work of art than before. Despite the state of his body before, he'd been relatively fit and now he could see the muscles move beneath skin. His face looked more vital and his hair looked silky and smooth. He felt two arms encircle his waist and a chin fit in the crook of his neck. Potter had no smile or frown on his face, but just watched him. "What is this?"

The boy kissed his shoulder lightly. "Despite legends, you don't get turned by simply drinking Vampiric blood. You have to be drained to the point of death before drinking our blood is dangerous. What wizards do not know is that Vampiric blood heals." The boy's fingers caressed skin. "It heals the body inside out and won't reverse it back, even as you age. You will age like a normal human, but your body is how it should be at your age."

"But why?"

The boy smiled lightly, his fangs glinting in the light. "We all deserve a second chance. You are no different." Potter turned away as Severus continued to look unbelievingly into the mirror.

Harry smiled to himself as he returned to the main study. Severus deserved what he gave him and he had no intention on taking up what usually comes with such a gift. Loyalty till death. Abel would be a bit disappointed, but he would still understand. The young vampire stretched his lean body and sighed as bones cracked. With only a thought, large black wings slid slowly from the two tattoos on his shoulder blades. They pushed through skin, the black feathers as sharp as blades, softening as they passed flesh.

Severus came into the room and stopped, caught by the beauty of the vampire. He knew some of vampire lore and none of them had ever had feathery wings. He approached and reached out to stroke a feather. The appendage twitched and the boy turned to look at him. "What?" Even when he was seducing, he still had no clue as to his own beauty.

Severus chuckled. "Your wings. Lore says that most Vampires have leathery, bat-like wings. Yours are feathers."

The boy chuckled and crossed his arms over his bare chest, steel shimmering. "True. Most vampires do have bat-like wings, so you could say I'm something of a rarity in the Vampiric World. The Covens call me the Fallen Angel."

"Is that your alias?"

The boy smirked lightly. "No." He stretched wings and let them recede back into his body, fresh trails of blood dripping down his back where a wound had only seconds before been. "I kill by the name of Onyx. Apparently the few Death Eaters I've purposely let go have dubbed me the Tempter. I usually seduce them and then drink their blood, only showing my real identity before they die. Since Tom senses when his followers die, he feels them slowly drain away in the throes of pleasurable bliss, if they're lucky of course." There was a dark glint in his Avada eyes.

"You torment them." The man shivered slightly.

The boy sat down at the ancient wooden desk, where Salazar Slytherin had once sat himself, picking the dagger resting there and twirling it deftly around his fingers. His voice was cold. "I will show no mercy to those who defy me. It is as simply as that and I will use any means to make that point clear. Right now Tom is focusing on stopping Onyx while putting little Harry Potter on the back-burner. That is what I want now." God the boy had changed in the last few months.

Severus at down in the chair in front of the desk. "So, what do you think about being the _New Darkness?"_

The boy's face was unreadable. "Honestly…I wasn't surprised necessarily." That was interesting. "When I started my first year and defeated Tom through Quirrell, I believed that the Darkness was evil to the core, but as each year went by and I faced new challenges, however cliché that sounds, I found myself wondering whether or not the Darkness was all that bad. When I found out that Parsletongue was a mark of a dark wizard I couldn't believe that I was evil, even if I was doubted. The Triwizard Tournament made me realize how alone I was and I often found my thoughts wondering to dark places." The boy sighed. "I used the Cruciatus on Bellatrix LeStrange in my fifth year and felt no regrets, Severus. I've used that Darkness without repercussion or fear. Destroying the horcuxes pushed me so far into Darkness that I thought I wouldn't come out, but I did, a bit wiser for it. Finding out that I'm the Power of the Darkness just seemed right."

Severus watched as the boy gripped the dagger by the handle and held it tight. "Of course, it is a bit ironic, but I've known for a while that Light magic wasn't what it was going to come down to. I can't even say that I'd prefer to use it." He looked the fire. "The Ministry of Magic will be my biggest problem. Once they find out that I'm a vampire and the next Dark Lord, Scrimgeour might try to subdue me, but I won't allow that."

"What do you plan to do? Scrimgeour may be a little more relaxed about some issues, but even then Vampirism is something frowned upon in the wizarding world."

The boy smiled, sharp fangs glinting. "No magic he has will be able to subdue me. He'll tremble before my fury in the end."

Severus smirked carefully. "That sounded very dark, Potter."

The boy shrugged his shoulders, a playful grin on his face. "Well, I am a Dark Lord. How the hell else am I supposed to act?" The both laughed softly.

Severus sobered up. "What are you going to do about the Death Eaters?"

"Those that oppose me will die. It's as simple as that. I've sat in the shadows long enough. As for those who find me the winning side, they will desert and take a mark that is more controlling than the one I gave you to keep them in check. Until they prove their worth, they will be mine." Potter sighed. "I don't want to seem like another Voldemort, but I've found that when it comes to dealing with Darkness, one must be prepared to use the same methods to get what they want."

"Will you proclaim your title?" At this Severus was curious.

"I will have no choice. If I want to put doubt into the minds of Death Eaters and fully fight Tom, I will have to become that. Once I declare something like that I can't go back." He chuckled. "It's funny, isn't it. The Light becoming the Power of Darkness. Who would have thought, eh?" Potter smiled and waved his hand at his desk, the clutter instantly organizing itself by flying off to different areas of the room. Another wave and a soft pop sounded in the room. "Lord Potter, can Dobby get?" The little house elf looked up at Potter with adoring eyes.

Severus frowned and remembered the name. That was Lucius' house elf. What was he doing here? "Dobby, would you get Professor Snape and I something to eat?"

The elf nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Lord. Dobby will get and keep quiet." The elf bowed low, his nose touching his odd shoes.

"Thank you, Dobby." The house elf smiled and disappeared with a soft pop. The boy caught Severus' expression at seeing the elf. "Dobby did belong to Lucius at one point, but after he slipped that diary of Tom's into Ginny's cauldron, I made Lucius unintentionally free him. It was quite entertaining actually. Who knew a silly little twelve year old could outsmart a rich, pureblood nobleman?" The boy chuckled. "Lucius still hasn't forgiven me for that."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "How would you know?"

The boy looked up from under his bangs, a smirk firmly planted on his features. "That must mean that my mark has worked perfectly if even you can't find it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

As Potter was about to answer, a soft wind blew through the room, a scent on it's back. The Vampire inhaled and smiled. Waving his hand for some unseen purpose, the boy leaned back in his chair. "I suppose you shall see."

Severus was about to protest when he heard an unmistakable arrogant drawl coming towards them. "Make me stand at the door every time. I swear you are just trying to annoy-" The boy stopped as he spotted another occupant in the room.

If Severus weren't so schooled in manipulating his emotions and facial features, his jaw would have dropped at the sudden twist in events. Standing before him was Lucius' only son, Draconis Malfoy. The boy's hair wasn't slicked back as per usual, instead he let the un-gelled length flutter around his face. His grey eyes were relaxed before he noticed his professor was sitting there. He was wearing muggle designer jeans as well as a tight black t-shirt with a black ¾ sleeve open shirt. The boy's cunning eyes looked toward Potter and the boy smiled. Instantly Draco relaxed and strode into the room, coming to sit on the arm of Potter's chair.

"Does this explain your earlier question?" Severus gave him a narrowed look that clearly demanded some sort of explanation. "Lucius and I, through Draco, have come to an agreement. You see, despite the fact that Lucius is a Death Eater, he doesn't want the same thing for his own son, especially after watching Tom cast the Cruciatus on him. Lucius is my informant in the higher up. Due to his own safety he can't tell me precisely where Voldemort is, or suspicions will be turned onto you, which he doesn't want."

Draco smirked. "Voldemort is a psychopath and I do not bow down to the insane."

Severus frowned. "You'll bow down to Potter then?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I know where the power lies. Voldemort isn't going to win this battle and I would rather serve a sane Gryffindor than an insane snake…thing."

Potter chuckled softly, hiding the laughter behind his hand. "Eloquently put, Draco." The blonde crossed his arms and pouted. "Don't be such a drama queen." Potter pulled the boy onto his lap, arms holding him protectively. "I agree." With a skilled finger, the boy tilted Draco's chin up and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Severus watched the picture and shivered. Potter and Malfoy were nigh the same age, Draco being a month older. They were roughly the same height, Potter being slightly taller. Both of the their bodies were toned from Quidditch and whatever else they partook in. Seeing them together he really got a taste of what they could accomplish. Just as Potter was a deadly combination of Slytherin and Gryffindor, having the Prince of Slytherin allied with the Lord of Gryffindor was a very wise strategic move. From their position together, he could tell that the boy wouldn't betray him.

Oddly enough, after having just been shagged into the mattress by Potter, it didn't hurt him to see the vampire kissing Draco familiarly. In fact, it sent a curious image of watching them fuck and/or being in between them. He shook his head softly, ridding his brain of the image, putting on a mask of indifference onto his face. He looked back to the scene to find both boys watching him curiously. Potter's fingers were twirling a strand of Draco's shoulder-length platinum blonde locks, a smirk on his face. Severus raised an eyebrow, asking "what" silently.

Potter just tugged on the blond strand, pulling the boy's ear closer, whispering almost indiscernibly, all the while his glowing eyes still watching him. Draco smirked and that was when Severus knew something was up. He crossed his arms slightly, realizing that he was only one article of clothing away from being naked.

* * *

A/N:Just to clear some things that may be plaguing your minds...

_Spectralis Tolas: _This is a spell that comes from my own imagination. It roughly means _Complete Spectral_. With it, Harry has the ability to basically turn into a partial ghost...I know, FUN!

Also, I mention that Merlin had a twin brother, Magnus. As far as I am aware, Magnus does not officially exist, however, if I have treaded on someone's toes, please let me know immediately! The magical theory that I've presented is also of my own creation. If any questions arise, let me know and I will be delighted to respond.

Sincerely...again,

Onyx Feloric


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello all! Apologies for my absence and lack of updates on this particular story. Believe me, I have come back time and again to this story, never seeming to find the right words that I want to get across. I must admit that this is mostly a stepping stone to the next scene, but I am happy with what I've come up with, but, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter for the more...juicy details...Although, I'm sure you can imagine where I'm heading...

Enjoy, as always,

Onyx Feloric

* * *

_Last time..._

_Oddly enough, after having just been shagged into the mattress by Potter, it didn't hurt him to see the vampire kissing Draco familiarly. In fact, it sent a curious image of watching them fuck and/or being in between them. He shook his head softly, ridding his brain of the image, putting a mask of indifference onto his face. He looked back to the scene to find both boys watching him curiously. Potter's fingers were twirling a strand of Draco's shoulder-length platinum blonde locks, a smirk on his face. Severus raised an eyebrow, asking "what" silently._

_Potter just tugged on the blond strand, pulling the boy's ear closer, whispering almost indiscernibly, all the while glowing eyes still watching him. Draco smirked and that was when Severus knew something was up. He crossed his arms slightly, realizing that he was only one article of clothing way from being naked._

* * *

If there was one thing that Draco had learned in the short amount time he'd become acquainted with Potter, it was to expect the unexpected. When walking into the Chamber, one could never be certain who would be a guest of the newest Dark Lord. Coven members, other dark creatures, one of the two eldest Weasley children; it could be anyone. So far, Draco hadn't been truly surprised. Hell, he'd even seen his father sitting, tense and slightly uncomfortable, across from the raven. When he caught sight of the Potions Master sitting sans his typical robes down in the Chamber, he thought his heart would stop. It was only Potter's smile that forced a step into the room.

Approaching, he immediately noticed something different. While Draco couldn't claim to have seen the man underneath his robes, there was no way a Death Eater's body could look so…_delightful_. Voldemort, despite his fondness and need for a competent Potions Master, was cruel and those scars that graced the man's torso could have never been so smooth. The man's age, combined with the cruel life-style, broke no room for that barely defined six-pack either. A pang of lust struck him at the thought of touching that body.

But…sitting on Potter's lap with his fingers twirling his hair and lips on his; there wasn't a place he'd rather be. Of course, it hadn't started out that way. Their alliance had been nothing more than that; a meeting of two parties interested in the same end. When Potter's vampirism had made itself known, the curiosity had been overwhelming. Seeing those fangs and feeling the power of his magic had pulled him right into his Dark Lord's arms. The mark hiding under his skin spoke to that. As their tongues twined together, he knew that Harry could never be his alone. Vampires were too sensual and his own pure Malfoy blood wasn't endless, yet, as Harry whispered in his ear, he couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips.

"What do think, love?"

That was all it took. Those four words spoke volumes between them that wouldn't to others. Draco would never, truly, be able to fully share with a stranger what he had with Harry, but…looking back at one of the most deadly Potions Masters in the world…Maybe he could share with him. He stood.

Draco, walking slowly around the desk, was well aware of the body he was graced with. The Malfoy line carried the far extremes of beauty. His great, great, great aunt was a foul-faced old crone; birthed from two parents of almost unearthly beauty. While she was of pure blood and magically strong, the witch was virtually isolated her entire life, due to the unfortunates of her features. The only portrait of her lay deep within the family vaults at Gringotts, in order to preserve the idea that the Malfoy line carried only the most beautiful and powerful of the magically gifted. So, despite the abundance of beauty that blessed his family, he was well aware of the direction it could have gone.

That being said, while he was thankful… he was definitely not above using what he had been given to get into someone pants. In this particular case, a pair of thin, black, low-hung pants.

* * *

A/N:...Goodies in the next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the long awaited chapter three and the juicier details that I promised. I hope that it lives up to the expectations that I've been given and, as I did rather enjoy it, I am confident that it shall. I must admit that I was a bit disappointed with the review turn out, but I thank those three of you who reviewed and look forward to a few more.

Enjoy

Onyx Feloric

* * *

Severus had never known a life of luxury. His lifestyle did not allow for those small comforts and, despite the façade he'd mastered, he often found himself desiring a life of ease. From his birth, it seemed as if he would be doomed to a life of hardship and pain. He'd been almost relieved when the invitation to attend Hogwarts was received. He would be away from his drunk of a father and the shell of a mother.

They would be glorious years.

He would befriend Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black, and other high standing Purebloods. His potions skills would be highly prized and sought after. When the Malfoy heir had whispered of the Dark Lord's interest in his skills, he had eagerly accepted the money given to him to pursue his Mastership in the study of potions. Along the way, however, he would lose things he had never thought he would ever come to cherish.

Looking across the room into those startling green eyes, he regretted all those things he'd said to Lily Evans all those years ago. Perhaps if he'd been wiser, his life would be different, although, he had to admit…Where he was now, wasn't so bad.

Pale hands slid around his chest from behind him, only his years as a spy keeping his body still. Hot breath skid across his neck and he felt warm lips touch his ear as they spoke. "Where did you go, Severus?" The Malfoy brat's voice was sin against his skin.

Severus looked across the desk, back into those curse-colored eyes. Harry lifted his lips in a soft smirk as the dark Potions Master felt a few fingers make light circles on his chest. The vampire made a lazy movement with his hand and Severus felt Draco's bare chest against his back. A low chuckle escaped the blonde's mouth, the vibrations making Severus grit his teeth and his hands tighten around the arms of the chair he sat in. His coal eyes glanced at the stone floor, seeing a puddle of black cloth that no doubt belonged to the young Slytherin.

Draco's nose nudged the man's soft hair out of the way and his lips descended onto that pale skin. Severus gasped at the feeling and closed his eyes tight at the sensation, shuddering at the feel of an errant hand sliding teasingly down the flat planes of his stomach, leaving a trail of heat it its wake. Draco reveled in the taste of the Potions Master's skin, already tasting the faint touches of Harry's magic and blood. There was no way he would ever let the man escape them. Not when he tasted so good.

Severus felt those damn hands slip under his pant line, teasing the fine black hairs there. A soft tug combined with a hard suck on the bite mark at his neck drew a surprised, guttural groan from his mouth. Behind him, he vaguely felt the blonde shudder at the sound and couldn't help himself when he bucked into the hot hand that gripped him beneath the silk. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes open as that smooth hand stroked him and he couldn't bring himself to care that his seventeen year old student was slowly driving him insane.

Pleasure was coiling low his stomach and he gasped as a blunt fingernail dipped inside his slit, eyes shooting wide open. Behind him, he felt Draco's hot breath panting in his ear and vaguely felt a hardness pressing against his back. He tried to move, but a another dip had his back arching, onyx eyes open and almost unseeing as he groaned. Gods! He thrust up into that hand, the feeling of silk against the head sending a tingling sensation down his spine. Teeth scraped the bite marks on his neck and Severus moaned. Be damned, but it felt good.

He opened his eyes and found them ensnared by glowing emeralds. Harry stared into him and in a blink was in front of him, their faces mere moments apart. Another scrape of teeth against the mark brought a shuddered groan to his lips, but he couldn't look away. It should have been embarrassing to have his student watch him as another got him off, but he couldn't stop the way his hips thrust into that pale hand, or the gasps and moans that fell from his lips.

Harry's hands ran up his bare arms, over his shoulders and slithered back down his chest, brushing over his nipples, sending sharp shocks of pleasure through him. Behind him, he heard Draco gasp, no doubt feeling the way his cock jumped at the sensation. Severus could only watch as red filtered across Harry's vision as he leaned closer, letting their breath mingle only seconds before their lips met.

Draco watched as Harry plundered the man's mouth, stealing his breath and swallowing the gasps and moans Draco's hand brought him. Gods it was hot to watch and, by the feel of the silken steel in his hand, no doubt it felt just as boiling. Suddenly, Draco felt another hand slide over his and he glanced at Harry. The vampire had released the man's lips and Severus stared over the Gryffindor's shoulder at nothing, panting and gasping at the sensation. Draco shuddered feeling that cooler hand next to his and his own hardness pulsed. He opened his eyes, unaware that they had closed and gasped at the red of Harry's eyes.

White fangs had slid down past kiss swollen lips and Draco watched those red eyes center on him as he slowly moved to the other side of Severus' neck. Draco felt a soft nudging against the shields in his mind and panted at the vision the young man pushed behind his eyes. He nodded shakily and waited for the moment.

It was hot and Severus felt sweat trailing down his neck and chest. He couldn't last longer. The heat was too much and the feeling of being surrounded made every sensation heighten. Every brush of skin against his own sent fire shooting through him. His cock pulsed and his balls were tight against his body. It was a miracle he hadn't lost it all yet. He vaguely felt his head being moved before another set of lips settled on his neck. He knew it was Harry, feeling that hot steel ball trailing a path of fire up his neck. He gasped feeling the exact same movement on the other side. Draco's hot breath sucked eagerly on the bite mark, mirroring Harry on the other side.

He was gonna-

Harry sunk sharp fangs into his flesh.

Draco bit dull teeth into the bite mark.

Gods.

Pleasure.

The world exploded.

The vampire drank his blood slowly, seemingly timing his pulls by the throbbing of his cock. Severus struggled to breath, his eyes staring unseeing into the stone ceiling as pleasure was coaxed from him. He felt those hands stroke his spent cock again and whimpered at the near painful sensations it wrought from him. Severus felt the fangs leave his neck slowly and a hot tongue lick the holes closed. On the other side, he felt Draco sooth the marks his blunt teeth made apologetically and he took vague note of a wet sensation against his back.

Draco breathed shakily across the man's skin, bringing himself down from the pleasurable high of melding his mind with Harry's. It always left him slightly rattled, but it was entirely worth feeling what Harry felt as he pulled life from another body. He breathed deeply, inhaling the stronger scent of Harry on the Potions Master, combining with the man's own natural smoky one.

Harry leaned back, taking in the wrecked state of his Potions Master. He cocked his head to the side in amusement. His. Yes, that sounded right. With strong hands, he gently pushed the man's damp hair out of his face, taking in the tired appearance and smiled.

Draco caught the look on Harry's face and couldn't help but show his own smile. Even though Draco saw himself as invaluable in the newest Dark Lord's eyes, he couldn't help but feel as if something was missing. He knew that one could not possibly hold Harry's needs in total, but he feared who would take that place. Having felt the man in his hands, touched him, tasted his flesh; he had no doubt this is who they needed.

Severus felt boneless and blinked as his eyes began to feel heavy. He knew he would have fallen backwards as Draco moved from behind him, but relaxed when he felt Harry's strong arms grab hold of him.

He wouldn't remember the trip from the chair to the warm bed.

* * *

A/N: Reviews always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, All! I know it's been a while, but I finally got some inspiration for this fic. I must say, originally, this chapter was half as long, but a few sentences had me going in another direction, which I think you will enjoy. It's good to be back, and I hope to start updating my other stories.

Happy reading,

Onyx

* * *

Draco watched with relaxed eyes as Harry gently tucked the sleeping man into bed, carefully making sure Severus was comfortable. A warm feeling spread through him at the sight. Vampires were known to hold everyone at arms-lengths. It was far too easy to get involved when drinking blood. It was an intimate connection that could easily blow out of proportion, so distance was often preferable.

Harry had been distant in the beginning of their…partnership. It had been understandable. For the entirety of their school lives, they'd been rivals. Cruel taunts and physical altercations were almost a daily occurrence, neither of them ever giving in. Things had been tense between them. Draco didn't trust the Boy-Who-Lived and Harry was skeptical about Draco's defection. Tentatively, the strength of their trust in each other grew. It was only further cemented after Harry had saved his life.

They had been doing some recon work somewhere in Scotland when things had gone wrong. It had simply been a matter of wrong time, wrong place and they'd been outnumbered. The cutting curse had come from nowhere and only Harry's quick reach and apparition had saved him. The landing hadn't been soft, but Draco had been unharmed. Harry, however, had caught the tail end of the curse. Blood flew quickly from a deep gash in his chest. When Draco had gone to heal it, the wound had already begun healing. The sight of red filtering across those green eyes had been all he needed to piece the puzzle together. From the first moment those fangs had sunk into his flesh, Draco had been lost.

Now, he couldn't imagine a life without the vampire. Harry had done so much for him since he'd openly defected from the Dark Lord. He'd offered protection to his mother, hiding her away in France with her sister, Andromeda. The mark that graced his father protected him from being tortured through the mark. Even now, Lucius was as safe as he could be.

Draco nearly jumped when arms came around him, a warm body molding to his back.

"Now…where have you gone?" His voice was warm and satisfied.

The blonde sighed, relaxing into strong arms. "Thinking of you."

Harry smiled, placing a chaste kiss against the blonde's neck, stopping himself from going further; content with the moment. "Flattering, love."

Draco's heart thumped. It always did when those warm endearments slipped from his lover's mouth. He closed his eyes. "It's always you, Harry."

The vampire pulled Draco to his feet, leading him to the chair near the fire, sitting down and pulling him onto his lap. After a few minutes of silence, Harry spoke. "Are you okay?"

There was a multitude more that could have been said and many more questions that could have been asked, but Draco knew what the raven wanted to know. He turned in his arms, reaching up a hand to tug Harry forward, their lips meeting in a lazy kiss. When their lips parted, he simply rested his forehead against Harry's, letting their breath mingle. Grey molten eyes looked into green eyes, still tinged with red. "Everything is perfect."

Harry smiled, gaze flicking to the sleeping man in his bed, but a frown soon touched the edge of his lips. "Everything but a certain menace."

Draco shook his head and let a chuckle escape, turning to straddle the dark haired vampire. "Only for a time. I have no doubt that you will end him." The resulting kiss quickly escalated.

Draco gasped as hot lips found the sweet spot on his neck. His fingers clutched at Harry's bare shoulders, red welts rising to the surface. The resulting growl sent a thrill down his spine, further coaxing the roaring fire growing in him. "...God...H-harry..."

The vampire smirked against his skin, dragging fangs across the small set of bite marks on the junction between his neck and shoulder. He slipped his hands down the pale back, purposefully lingering over the sensitive nerves on his skin. When his strong hands finally slid beneath his pant line and dipped down between the globes of his ass, he drank in the gasp.

Draco felt that lone finger toy with his opening, pressing lightly against the muscle. Merlin, but Harry was a tease. Another hand slid up his back, tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck. When the finger finally breached him, he let out a breathless gasp as Harry sharply tugged his head back, mouth latching onto his neck. It was a whirlwind of sensation. The sharpness of the fingers in his hair and the blunt feel of that finger entering him contrasted sharply, leaving no room for breath or thought. His eyes were open, blindly staring at the ceiling as another finger was added and the mouth at his neck grew sharper.

His cock was straining against his jeans, but Harry's strength was too great. Heat enveloped him as those fingers brushed inside him. His back bowed further, a gasp echoing through the room. Draco struggled to breath. When those fingers began to scissor and stretch him, he couldn't help but strain against the hand holding him in position. "Oh, God...P-please, Harry..."

Draco felt Harry's magic brush against him, tearing another moan from him. His naked flesh seemed to burn when his pants were vanished. Harry's skin was as sweaty as his own, sliding slickly against each other as Harry maneuvered his body, hand still anchoring his head back. It had to be impossible, but when the blunt head of Harry's cock pushed into him, he didn't even try to stop the guttural groan that fell from his lips and Harry didn't stop until he'd bottomed out. Harsh breathing filled Draco's ears for only a second before he was forced to move.

Harry was merciless, somehow holding Draco's head back, while driving brutally into him. Draco's hand searched for something to hold on to; anything to keep him anchored to the world, but Harry seemed bent on driving him out of his mind. Each thrust brushed his prostate, sending pleasure shooting through him, tightening the building coil deep in his stomach.

Harry drunk in the gasps and moans coming from his lover. Each debauched movement and sound touched with creature inside him, driving him to push deeper, to tug just a little bit harder on the fine blonde strands. Gods, he was close and, from the sight of his lover, Draco was too.

Draco wasn't sure he could take it anymore. Black spots were encroaching on his vision. Each thrust made his back bow and he breath short. Through the haze, he felt hot breath on his neck and moaned. When the hand gripped his cock, his belly tightened. His breath quickened.

So...close...

He froze when the fangs pierced his neck.

His visioned blanked. His breathing stopped. Ropes of hot cum splashed against his lover's chest. He didn't even feel the hot semen coating his insides.

Harry couldn't help the low groan that sounded in his throat when he came. Draco's blood spiked, the taste euphoria on his tongue. He drew in slow gulps, savouring the taste and the energy surging through the red liquid.

Draco shuddered, back still bowed as he felt Harry sucking on his neck. "...F-fuck..."

Harry pulled his fangs out, the wounds quickly healing. He let go of the blonde's hair, letting the man lean forward. The vampire breathed hard against his lover's skin, taking in the scent of sweat and magic against him.

Draco couldn't do more than try to get his breath back. A dull ache started in his back, but he relished the sensation. He wanted to wrap his arm around the vampire, but he was boneless. At that moment, there wasn't anywhere else he'd rather be. He could still feel Harry inside him and knew he would have to move, but it could wait.

Before he finally succumbed to sleep, he felt two arms wrap around him, words whispered hotly into his ear. "I love you, Draco."

* * *

Reviews are welcome.


End file.
